Titans new member
by Happyslappy5678
Summary: The titans need a new member for the team what happens when A teenage anodite helps stop a robbery! sorry suck at summaries but i think my first chapter turned out good* up for adoption*


Robin looked at the city from across the lake. The villians were becoming to much for them and they knew that sooner or later they would have to get a new team member.

"Friend Robin do you wish to join us in the devouring of pizza?"

Robin looked up from the city at his best friend Starfire. He smiled

"I would love to Star."

They started to walk to the entrance of the Grand T tower which was a home for the five titans but also i reminder to the city that they were protected. Robin was about to go get Beast boy who no doubt was playing a video game in his room when the alarm sounded.

"Titans Go!"

-Stupid break line-

"yo Seira you know where the new Shipment of Vogue is?" A Shaggy blonde said looking towards the girl by the Cash Register

Seira looked up from her book toward the boy with a mischievousness expression on her face

"They're probably by where you left your brain Tex"

" ha ha Seira where are they"

" They aren't coming till next week dork"

" I'm not a dork"

"Are to"

" Am not"

" ARE TO"

Before Tex could respond though a man came running in holding a gun. One of the men watches as all the employes jumped on the ground to show that they surrender and hoped they would not be shot at. The last of the men was in a dark black suit and grabbed seira by the neck and threw her on the floor next to the counter and Broker open the cash register. It seemed to be that the crooks were gonna get what they wanted of course that only lasted another five seconds was because then before you could say "bye" that two of the criminals were in golfed by black magic

" Titans go!"

Seira looked up to see a boy who looked to be about the age of 16 wearing a green and red outfit with a black cape standing in front of a metal teenager a green elf looking guy and orange skinned girl and a girl under a hood who seemed to be the one that was holding two of the crimanals.

" Don't you dare even move titans" They man in the black suit who had thrown Seira yelled as he grabbed her back up and held a gun to her temple.

Fortunetly for Seira she wasn't a avarge teen age girl in fact she was the exact oppisite she was a alien a anodite better to put it from the planet Anodine. A being made out of pure energy of mana.

" Titans halt" yelled the teen aged boy in the mask. The odd group of teen stoped what they were doing and ran back to the boy.

Of course Seira couldn't help but be mad she had been working all morning to get that cash register to look it's best and now it was basically totaled.

" Hey idoit" Seira yelled trying to look her capture in the eyes which was kinda hard seeing as their was a gun to her head.

" Hey what are you doing your going to get your self killed Dude!" the odd green elf dude screamed

" No acctually i'm not" Then before the gun man could even shoot her for talking the girl he had been holding was now starting to crumble reaveling a blue glowing energy being.

" Thenks for wrecking the cash Register i worked all day to fix freak!' Seira yelled as blue energy appeared from her hands and into a make shift jail cell which she then put over the horrified looking man trying to run out before he got stuck in it.

"Who are you?" the man asked

"My name is Seira"

-Another Dumb Break line-

Robin couldn't move he was shocked, curious, and had a good feeling about this girl. He knew they needed a new member she looked like she would fit in. She also looked no older than best boy so about 14. She seemed to know what she was doing. whether he admitted it or not she kinda remined him of himself when he first became bats partner. Cocky, overly confident, liked to joke but was serious, could get the job done, and had that sparkle in her eyes.

" X'hal you are a anodite! I have always wanted to meet one of your kind is it true that your are mad of pure mana energy? What is your favorite color? will you be my friend? would you lick to join our team the teen titans?" Star fire asked

The girl Seira Robin had heard her call herself seemed to have a confused look on her face she seemed to be thinking then looked up and said

" Umm Yes Blue sure and what?"

Robin decided he better jump in and help the poor girl before she went over load rom all o Starfires Question

" She means our team the teen titans. We are a group of teen agers we protect the city we have a few titans scattered around the world but nly to bases titans east and titans west we are west the protecters of jump city we have been looking for a new recruit because some of the villians are a little much."

" A little much robin we have been getting our butts kicked they've gotten so much better we need her!" Beast boy yelled

" We do need the help Robin" Raven said making no eye contact having that bored look on her face as much as ever.

" ok ok i admit we have had some trouble with duties lately" Robin said the team realizing they were'nt gonna get him to admit in public that they were doing awful.

" So Seira was it would you like to join the teen titans we have been looking for a new partner we have plenty of room and you would make a great addition to the team."

robin said trying to sound as poliot as possible

" Sure"

" look i know we just met but ...Wait what?"

" I'll go i mean it's worth a shot what harm can come from joining a team and if it doesnt work well oh well worth a try right?"

Robin couldn't help but smile she was almost exactly like him when he was younger.


End file.
